High School Trama
by Jo31891
Summary: A lone wolf track runner has a run in with a rich Europian basketball player. How much trouble can Koga manage to get Kagome into and still earn her love? Can Kagome coup with a protective cousin and a stalker? KagXkog
1. Chapter 1

Light feet hit the tile flooring as he ran down the hall. His black pony was tucked under the stoking cap under the hood of his sweater jacket. Music played from the Disc-man in his pocket as he ran laps around the school halls. Blue eyes kept to his path as he concentrated on his breathing and footing.

He turned the corner into the gym and started across the cement path across on the second floor. Music blared over his head phones and he glanced down the bleachers at the floor. He glimpsed a person below as he exited the gym. He turned another corner into the carpeted trophy hall. It was also called the holding area with its large ledges under the windows of the library. He ran up a few steps into the multipurpose room with a few tables and the vending machines. He ran through a narrow corridor past the teacher's lounge and turned into the main hall.

He ran down the large hall past the auditorium doors and turned again down another narrow hall past the older gym and back down the same freshman's hall. He slowed as he turned into the gym and stopped. He looked down the bleachers to the floor. Over the blaring boom box the sound of a ball hitting the polished wood range through the gym.

A girl ran across the basket ball court with a ball and shot at the hoop. He watched as it made it from the free throw line. She grabbed it again and darted the other way again. She shot from the far left and in. She was quick on her feet and kept with the beat of the music and her ball. She never looked down at her ball, always focusing on the goal. He leaned against the door frame and watched her. She stood at the free throw line and shot. It scored in. She grabbed the ball and took five steps back from the line. It went in again.

He slipped from the door and headed down the stairs to the first floor of the freshman's hall. She shot again, only ten steps from the half court line. The sound of the ball slipping through the net wasn't followed with the usual thump of it bouncing on the floor. It was the thump of it hitting a pair of hands that came. He grinned a bit and tossed the ball. She caught it and eyed him for a moment. By his clothes he was a track runner.

She stepped five paces back and shot. He caught the goal and tossed the ball to her again. She stepped back to half court line. She shot again. This time the ball hit the ring and fell. He skipped over and caught it. He tossed the ball between his hands idly. She began stepping his way when he tossed the ball again. She caught it in surprise.

"Try again." He said. She eyed him again but he nodded and she stepped back onto the line. She shot the ball again and it circled the ring. He caught it before it hit the floor on the right side. He tossed it to her. "Again. Try it again." She frowned but did as he said. This time it bounced off the rim, hit the back board and went in. He caught it and grinned at her.

The girl cheered and jumped up and down. "I got it! Finally! Yes!" He walked up to her and handed her the ball. She smiled up at him, her azure blue eyes glittering happily. "Thank you."

"Sure." He said with a grin. "That your first goal from that line?" She nodded.

"I always got to that point but never got it in. Of course I would always quit right at the miss." He nodded.

"Just gotta keep goin'." He said. He put up his head phones and ran up the bleacher stairs, leaving the girl behind as she smiled. He ran down the path and just when he reached the door he noticed the ball flying at him. He skidded to a stop and caught it with wide sky blue eyes. He looked down at the smiling girl with her hands on her hips.

She curled her finger at him, telling him to come. He grinned a bit and started down the stairs with the ball under his arm. She smiled as she took the ball from the grinning boy. "You forgot to give me your name." She said.

"Koga Wolf." He said. He stuck out his hand to her. Her azure blue eyes glittered as she smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi." Her hand slid into his with a small shake.

* * *

Koga sighed as his head hit the text book open on the table before him. He hated studying for tests. They sucked and were a big waste of time. He wanted the year to go by quickly so track season came. He hated sitting around without practice or anything to do but study and play video games with his brothers.

He also hated English. It was so stupid. Why did they need to know this stuff? It was pointless. It's not like he was going to be a writer or something after collage. If he went. He groaned in frustration. The cool pages felt good on his pounding forehead. "Hey stranger." A voice said above him.

He growled and looked up into green eyes. "What do you want?" He snapped. She smirked and walked around him, sliding her fingers over his tense shoulders. He didn't like it the way most perverts would. "Go away. I'm trying to study this before Thursday."

"Oh." She cooed. She slid into his lap with her legs on either side of his waist. Her skirt hitched up and showed off her panties underneath. He really didn't need this right now. She stroked his hard chest and slipped one hand around his neck. "Is the wolfy stressed out?" She purred like she was talking to a baby. She slid her hands to his shoulders and lifted herself up to press her boobs against him. "I can fix that." She purred into his ear. He was so glad the shelves blocked the view of the librarian and no one was at the tables near.

"Am I interrupting something here?" She pulled away and they looked to the left to see a girl standing at the end of one of the shelves. She didn't look disgusted or even freaked out. Just curious.

He looked her over and realized something. She was the basketball girl from that morning. Her ebony hair was still braided to her waist tightly. Now she wore hip huggers and black boots with a black dragon hoody on. She actually looked good. He hadn't noticed it before but she had a pretty face and those azure eyes shimmered with innocense.

He growled and shoved the chair back. He stood up, knocking the girl in his lap to the ground. She yelped when she hit the table with her head. "Koga!" She whined as she rubbed her head.

"I told you, woman, I'm not going to fuck you. And I'm not going to date you." He said. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stuffed his books under his arm. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from the red head on the floor. That slut pissed him off. She had pinned after him now since they were thirteen and she wasn't giving up.

"Did I do something bad?" Kagome asked as she followed his quick pace. She could see the anger glittering in his sky blue eyes. Was it because she had interrupted? _Idiot. I knew I should have just walked away. Now he probably hates me for this._ They walked out of the back door of the library and into the holding area near the entrance to the school. "Koga, I'm sorry."

He stopped and stared down at her curiously "For what?" She glanced back at the door they had just exited. "Oh. You mean that slut, Ayame? No. You actually helped. You gave me an excuse to stand up other then to get her off. I don't even like her. She's been after me since Jr. High."

"Glad I could help." She said. They began walking again through the gym.

"So Kagome, what year are you?"

"Freshmen. And don't think just cause you're older that you can take me down like I'm a geek." She said with a grin. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nah. I wouldn't do that. I figured you were anyway. I've never seen you around the junior hall."

"Actually this is the first time to this town. I moved here this summer." He nodded in understanding.

"Well I'll be the good upperclassmen and be nice to you, as a freshman and newbie." He said.

"Oh thank you so much." She said sarcastically with a smile. "I'm sure I'll manage." She said. They walked down the stairs toward the first floor. "So what were you doing before Ms. Ayame Slut came?" He laughed at her name for the girl.

"I was trying to study for an English test Thursday. I hate tests and I hate studying and I absolutely hate English with Mrs. Feebler." He made a weird face at the name and Kagome laughed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled. He enjoyed talking with this girl.

"Well, I'm not familiar with junior English but I might be able to help later if you want." He eyed her with a suspicious look.

"What's your grade average?"

"98 to 79." She answered. "I struggle with the sentence forms. Nothing serious." He dipped closer to her in playful suspicion and Kagome laughed.

"You aren't a snooping pervert who'll go through my underwear when I'm not looking, are you?" Kagome burst into laughter and slapped his arm. He grinned with a chuckle and backed away as they walked out of the building.

"No! That's stupid." She shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoody and looked out at the school yard. "Who'd want to go through your underwear?" She murmured.

"Lots of people, thank you!" He said and she laughed again. He enjoyed hearing it and knowing he caused her to laugh. "Especially the girls who have the hots for me." He said with a cocky grin. She laughed again.

"Yeah! And that's 'cause Ayame's a fool!" She laughed.

"Hey!" Kagome covered her mouth to try and stop the laughter but it didn't help. "And just how many guys have you dated, Ms. 'I'm-so-not-falling-for-you'?" She stopped laughing and smiled up at him.

"I haven't had any guys. I've gone to an all girl's boarding school all my life. So this is a change for me." His eyes bugged out.

"Boarding school? They still have those around here?" He asked in disbelief. She shook her head.

"No. I lived in Europe before I came here. My father died and left me with his sister. She didn't want me so she sent me to boarding school. I came here to live with my cousin on my mother's side. They had divorced and she had taken my brother. So I never had real contact with boys most of my life. It was a Christian school with nuns for teachers." He nodded in understanding. They walked through the parking lot.

"So you've never gone to school with guys huh. Well I guess I should stay close to you then. Guys can be pretty rough on girls like that. That just adds onto you being freshman, and a newbie."

"I don't have to worry." She said. "My cousin is on the wrestling team. It was hard to believe but he's good. I watched him wrestle his dad." She said. "Plus I'm not half bad with sliding out of the way." She said and he laughed. She sighed when they stopped behind an old green pickup truck. "I should be getting home anyway. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"What time do you get to the school?"

"Seven." He nodded.

"It's a date then." He said and she smiled. "So, which is yours then?" He looked around the nearly empty lot. Only a few cars were left.

"Right here." She said. He looked back to her to see her pointing. He followed her finger to her feet. "I have to walk since he left me here."

"Hmpf some cousin he is." He said. "How about I give you a ride." He offered. She smiled and was about to accept when someone butted in.

"That's not needed. I'm heading that way anyway so I'll take her." A gruff voice said. They looked to see another boy leaned against a red motorcycle. He glared at Koga and it was returned. "Don't need scum like you near my buddy's cousin messin' up her mind. Come on Kagome. Miroku's expecting you at home." He said.

Kagome glanced between Koga and the white-haired boy. She hadn't seen him before and didn't trust him. She hadn't heard about him from her cousin. Koga stepped between Kagome and the boy. "Back off, mutt. If there's any scum around here, it's crap like you. You just get along. I'll take Kagome home."

"Like hell. Miroku just asked me to bring her. He'll be ticked if I don't."

"Like you're scared of him." Koga said. The boy just ran his hand through his long white hair.

"Enough of this Wolf. Kagome. Come here." He pushed off the bike and stepped toward them. Kagome sank deeper behind Koga. She didn't like him at all. He wasn't very nice and she knew that wasn't a good thing for her. Plus Koga didn't like him at all. She trusted Koga at least. She had never even heard of this boy. "Kagome." He called again. Her hand crept to Koga's. His fingers wrapped around her hand in assurance. He wasn't going to let her go with him without a fight.

"Back off Taiyo! You have no right to order her just because you're Miroku's friend." The boys growled at each other. Kagome kept herself hidden behind Koga. She didn't like this at all. Why did he have to come and ruin her nice day? Koga's attention was ripped from the boy to behind him. Kagome had slipped her hand from his and was backing away. Fear glimmered in her azure blue eyes.

"I-I'll just walk home guys. See ya, Koga." She spun on her heels and started running out of the lot toward the road.

"Kagome! Wait!" Koga took off after her but he met a fist in his face. He glared at the boy stepping between him and Kagome.

"I told you to let me take her home, dumb ass."

* * *

I don't own a thing. Review please!

Jo Manta.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pulled on her white tank top and blue gym shorts. She fiddled with the end of her braid before walking out into the gym. Koga hadn't come yet. She hoped he wasn't angry because she ran. She just didn't like it. She didn't want them to fight cause of her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a ball heading her way. She caught it easily and looked up. Near the supply closet next to the basket ball rack was Koga with a few additions. He had a shiner on her left eyes and a large bruise on his right cheek. There was a cut over his right eye brow too.

Kagome walked toward him as he checked the balls' air. He kept his eyes down. She felt guilty. He didn't want to look her in the eye. He thought he had scared her. He flinched as her fingers touched his shoulder. He straightened up but didn't turn to face her. Her fingers ran across his bruised cheek. He looked up at her. Sky blue met azure blue.

Kagome dropped the ball and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips lightly. "I'm sorry Koga. I shouldn't have caused such a problem." She said.

"It wasn't your fault. He just needed a random reason to hit me. That mutt and I never got along. We've been fighting each other since we were in middle school. I just thought I scared you so much you were running from me." He murmured. Kagome buried her face into his shoulder a little more.

"No. It wasn't you that scared me. It was that other boy. And the fact that he was getting you so angry. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I thought if I left that would settle it. I didn't think of this." He gently rubbed her back. He didn't like seeing her so concerned like this. She felt it was her fault and that she could have stopped it. But she couldn't have.

"Forget it. Let's practice." He said. He pulled away from her and bent down to pick up the ball. His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his butt. His first thought was Kagome but she as too innocent to do such a thing. He heard Kagome yelp and he shot up. He felt arms wrap around his neck from behind and hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who." A voice sang in his ear. He growled in anger. Damn her.

"Ayame." He growled in annoyance. Kagome could clearly hear it but the girl was too ignorant.

"Oh! You know my voice!" She spun to his front with a smile and tried to press herself to him in a sexy manner. One of her arms remained around his shoulders as the other slipped down his chest and farther. "I was wondering where you were hiding. You didn't come by the auditorium." She cooed. Kagome gasped at her hands place and he fought down a moan. Didn't matter who it was, if a woman was skilled enough, she could do that to any man.

His eyes flew open when he heard Ayame scream. Kagome was foaming at the mouth in anger as she pulled hard on Ayame's red pigtails. She was pulled from Koga as she screamed in pain. She cried fake tears, begging Koga to help her. "Hands off, slut!" She shoved Ayame away. She turned to glare at the girl but screamed again as basket balls came flying at her. She ran from the balls and out of the gym. "And don't come back!" Kagome yelled.

Koga laughed as she fumed. She huffed as she calmed down. She grabbed a basket ball and started dribbling laps to calm her anger. Koga sat on the bench and watched her. She was an odd girl that was for sure.

* * *

Koga sighed as he leaned back in the seat. Stupid school meetings. What was the point? It was boring and it didn't affect him yet. They had brought a speaker to the school talking about future careers and other dumb stuff about their futures and collage. He didn't give a crap where he went. He just wanted a good track team school. That was his plan. Being a track star. He didn't see himself in anything else. He wasn't even good in school.

He had snuck away from the class and gone to the second floor. He sat in the shadows so none would see him up there. He was about ready to leave and head to the vending machines. But then something caught his eye. Just below the stage was a girl with a long braid. She snapped a few shots on the camera in her hands then slipped out of sight.

Koga shot up from his seat and headed into the hall. He raced down the stairs, sliding down the railing. He landed on the floor of the main hall and looked around. He went to the second door and spotted her. She was in the back wheel chair area putting away her camera. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, lifting her top to show her slim tummy to him. He grinned and snuck up behind her. She gasped when his arm slipped around her but he placed his hand over her mouth to quiet her. He slipped out of the room again.

He released her and took her hand and began leading her down the halls. "Koga? What are you doing? We should be back at the auditorium." He grinned back at her.

"Not like anyone's going to miss us. Come on. Let's have some fun. That was boring." He said.

"Well I was learning something. Or at least paying attention." She said.

"Kagome, people were asleep down there. I could see them." He said. He spotted a room ahead and grinned. He tugged her arm. "Come on. I got the perfect thing to do." He said. Kagome laughed as she let him drag her down the hall.

"Koga." She laughed.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched the clock. Three minutes till school was out. Word traveled fast of poor Mrs. Feebler. Her room had been covered in honey, whipped cream and sand. No one knew who had done it but it was a mess and a disaster. But Mrs. Feebler was a blaming woman and she had a few suspicions. The main one was that Inuyasha boy. He had been the first she noticed missing during the program.

He swore he hadn't but she didn't stop. Everyone else had reasonable excuses. When she had asked Koga he had said he had been up in the second floor sleeping with a freshman taking pictures for the paper. The only freshman photographer for the school paper had been her and she had said he had slept through the whole thing and never left her sight.

The bell range and Kagome was the first out of her seat. Kagome hurried down the hall to the library. Instead of finding Koga waiting for her she found a couple of girls. The one leaning against the wall had brown hair in a bun and she wore a bit of makeup. She was a pretty woman but gave off a bad feeling.

The other girl dressed in white and was rather pail. Her hair was a snow white and she had deep blue eyes. She didn't like the feeling these girls gave off. Kagome decided to wait on one of the library's other entrance stairs. Kagome sat her bag next to her and set her head in her hand.

Five minutes passed and Koga still wasn't there. The woman hadn't moved either but Kagome swore the white girl had been staring at her. Kagome sighed in boredom. What could be keeping him? She cursed not having his cell phone number and some quarters. At least then she could have asked him where he was or what he was doing.

"Excuse me. Are you waiting for someone?" Kagome looked up into crimson eyes. This guy was even creepier then the woman behind him. His long black hair was tied back but it didn't even look like it. It was way too wavy. He wore all black like some Goth. guy. She snapped out of her thoughts quickly so she wasn't rude.

"Yes, actually. But I'm afraid he's late." She said. He gave a grin and sat next to her on the stairs.

"You look rather lonesome. Maybe you'd like some company." He said. "I don't believe I've seen you around often. Are you new?" She nodded. He held out his hand with his grin. "Naraku Tanaka." She took his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." His grin never left his face as they talked. Kagome wasn't so sure but he seemed nice. She just wanted Koga to get there. Time ticked by and Koga still wasn't there.

"Did you two set a time?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He just told me to come here after school. He said he'd be waiting for me." She said.

"It's almost four. I wonder where on earth he would go. Perhaps he forgot." He said. Kagome's heart sank. Could he really have forgotten her? But why? They had been friends for a good month now and he was always there for her. "Whom did you say you were waiting for?"

"Koga Wolf." She said. He nodded.

"Ah, that trouble making junior." Confusion filled her and he noticed, his grin still in place. It started worrying her. "Haven't you heard? The Wolf punched out a teacher the other day then skipped his ISS. I'm sure he was the one who honeyed Mrs. Feebler's room today. You shouldn't hang around with people like him. Don't you know bad eggs when you see them?"

"In men, not really. I wasn't raised around any boys." She said. His grin widened a bit.

"Ah. An innocent without the pleasure of a man's company." He said. She was getting rather nervous with this man. Kagome stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"I should call my cousin and tell him I'm heading home alone. He'll be wondering about now where I am." She said and grabbed her bag. But another hand stopped her. She looked down at the man. He stood and slung her bag over his shoulder.

"How about I give you a ride. It isn't safe for a pretty girl like you to go walking around here alone." He said.

"Thanks but I can manage." She said. But he didn't comply with giving her the bag. He took her hand and began pulling her to the exit.

"Nonsense." He said.

"Tanaka!" They stopped and turned. A woman stood in the middle of the holding area, glaring at him. "Get your hands off Kagome. She doesn't need any trouble from you." He grinned has he gripped Kagome's hand tight.

"Really? Wouldn't I be far better then that Wolf?" She Snorted.

"There are tons of people better then you. Back off. I'm taking Kagome home." Kagome growled to herself. She was sick and tired of everyone fighting over her because of her stupid cousin. She slapped her hand from his and stepped away from them.

"Will all of you just shut up? God!" She ripped her bag from the man. "What is it with people here? Fuck!" She shouted and ran into the gym.

"Kagome! Come back!" The girl yelled. Kagome ran down the bleachers and out the doors to the freshman's hall. She hurried outside into the school yard and toward the parking lot. She spotted Koga's green truck still there. So where the hell was he? She found the doors locked.

"Just great." She groaned. A noise drew her attention to the bed of the truck. She climbed up and peered into the back. What she saw made her want to burst with laughter. Two boys were curled up, hugging each other in the bed of the truck snoring and sleeping soundly. She had met these two before when she went over to study at Koga's house.

They didn't live in the best part of town but she didn't care. It was a change though from her rich family. The two were fools and suckers for candy. Kagome began poking at their feet. "Wake up. Time to wake up sleeping babies." She cooed. They had stupidly told her that was how their mother woke them up for school. "Time for the babies to wakey up." She sang. They groaned like sleepy children and their eyes fluttered open.

"Sister Kagome?" One asked

"Is that you?" The other finished. Kagome laughed. They acted like twins but looked nothing alike.

"You two were so cute snuggling like that." She laughed. They yelped and jumped away from each other.

"Where's Koga?" The younger brother asked. She ruffled his gray hair with a smile.

"I thought he was with you." The older said to her. He had a cream white Mohawk.

"I have no idea where Koga is but he's around somewhere. The truck's locked and the keys are missing. But Koga never came to pick me up at the library. So I had a run in with Naraku Tanaka." Their eyes widened.

"And you're still here!" They asked. Kagome blinked in confusion. What were they talking about?

"Sister, Tanaka is known for harassing girls and threatening people's lives. He's the worst person you could come by." Ginta said.

"He's raped nearly half the female population of the school. That includes the teachers." Hikkaku said.

"That sick pervert!" Kagome shouted. She climbed over the tailgate and sat before them in the bed. "Is that why he was so interested in me?"

"Probably." Ginta said.

"You are pretty Kagome." Hikkaku put in.

"But not that pretty." Kagome said.

"Koga likes you." Hikkaku said.

"He doesn't like many girls." Ginta agreed. "You should try to stay close to brother Koga for a while."

"You have to tell him about Tanaka." Hikkaku agreed. Kagome nodded and fell into thought. _Yeah. I should tell him. Koga will go berserk when he hears though._

"Yo! Guys! Have you two seen Kagome?" They heard someone yell. The two boys looked out of the truck bed.

"We're all here, Koga!" Ginta called as they waved their arms at him.

"Sister came here when you didn't meet her at the library!" Hikkaku said. Kagome climbed over the tailgate just as Koga stopped there. She hopped off and he easily caught her and set her down.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I got tied up with something." He said. Kagome gasped when she saw the blood running from his forehead.

"Koga!" Hikkaku yelled out.

"You're bleeding!" Ginta said. Kagome brushed some of the blood with her fingers. He caught her hand and held it gently.

"It's nothing. I just tripped and cut myself on the corner of a locker door. That's all." He was reassuring her more then his brothers. But he saw it shimmer in her eyes. The knowledge of whom really caused the cut. He took her other hand in his and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry I was late. Come on. I'll buy you a shake at Sonic."

She nodded in understanding. He didn't want to talk about it. She let him take her to the passenger's door. The boys stayed in the bed while Koga started the truck. They stopped at the Sonic and they all got ice cream and fries. Kagome sipped her shake quietly as they drove. Neither felt like talking about why they had been missing. Kagome didn't want Koga picking a fight because of her.

"So why weren't you at the library?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Like they said, you weren't there so I went to see if your truck was still here." She said.

"I know you a bit better then that Kagome. You wouldn't have left that spot unless something came up or happened. What was it? I don't like you hiding things from me." She felt a stab in her heart. But she didn't want him hurt. Was that a problem? "It makes me think you don't trust me Kagome, and that hurts."

She hesitated for a moment. Her bangs fell over her face. "Tanaka." That one word caused his anger and worry to rise.

"What did he do?" He demanded. She could hear the anger in his voice.

"He seemed nice but I didn't like him. He offered to keep me company while I waited for you. When it was nearly four, he suggested you had forgotten me. I got worried and was about to leave when he said I should let him take me home. I said no but he insisted. Then this girl came and stopped him. She said she'd take me home. I got angry and I ran. I found Ginta and Hikkaku sleeping in the truck bed."

"Kagome." He grasped her hand as he drove. "From now on one of us is going to pick you up at your last class. Ginta and Hikkaku are sophomore so they'll be closest. If you see Tanaka, keep your head down and find one of us. The boys will bring you straight to me. I promise he won't touch you Kagome."

Her slim fingers curled around his. "Thank you, Koga." She said. They pulled into the dirt drive next to an old house desperately needing a new paint job. They went inside to find it empty. Their father was rarely home since he was a semi driver and their mother worked over time so she didn't get home till ten. Kagome hadn't met either of them yet. The boys started playing video games of the old play station in the living room while Koga took Kagome to his room in the basement.

It was a small house for three boys and parents. The basement completely belonged to Koga and the wash. Ginta and Hikkaku shared the attic while their parents slept in the only bedroom. Kagome sat on the large bed while he dug through his tapes. He had an old television in his room with a DVD player he had bought himself. Plus an old VCR that used to be upstairs until it crashed. Koga had fixed it though. He was good at that.

He also had an old computer on the floor since he had no desk. The room was white with a ceiling fan but the only light was from the lamps. The bed spread was deep blue and green. It was a mess of clothes, magazines and new papers but it felt cozy and welcoming. His stereo sat on the top shelf of the closet. He was the oldest so he got one.

He yelled in triumph when he found what he wanted. He put in the movie and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Kagome placed her legs on his shoulders and sat at the edge of the bed. She crossed her ankle on his chest and began braiding his black hair into small braids. He didn't mind as he watched the movie. He enjoyed feeling her soft fingers in his hair.

Kagome then remembered something and climbed off the bed. He glanced her way curiously as she went into the bathroom. It was all his with a shower and toilet. She came out with a wet washrag and a band-aid. She knelt before him, practically in his lap and brushed his bangs aside. She slid off his bandana and started dabbing at his cut. She gently cleaned it as a pink hue spread over his nose.

She tore open the band-aid and gently placed it on his cut. It was small but it still bled. She kissed it like a mother would and smiled. "All better." She said. She gently cleaned the stain of blood off his skin. A hand caught hers. She stared into his sky blue eyes in confusion. They were soft and shimmering with something she had never seen before.

She blushed as he removed the rag and cupped her palm to his face. His lips brushed the skin of her wrist. A sudden explosion upstairs startled them both and they looked up. Kagome jumped to her feet and started out of the room. Koga raced after her up the wooden stairs to the main floor. They found his brothers in the kitchen with a black toaster. Soot covered Ginta's face as the toaster smoked.

"What the hell?" Koga yelled. They pointed at each other in blame. "What in hell did you do to the toaster?" He yelled.

"We tried to make toast when it blew up!" They yelled back in apology. Koga smacked his forehead.

"Now I have to fix the dumb thing again." Kagome giggled at the poor boy. She stepped away from him and grabbed the phone from the wall. After a short conversation with her cousin she hung up. "What are you up to, woman?" Koga asked. She knew he was joking though.

"Miroku's going to bring me my wallet and we're going to the mall. He said his dad gave me two hundred last week but I haven't looked in forever. I don't usually go shopping." They gawked at her. She was loaded just in her wallet. She shrugged and went to wait at the door. Soon he pulled up and tossed her the purse from the window. She waved as he drove off in his shinny new car.

The boys loaded into the truck and they were off. They walked through the large building toward Sears. "Kagome. We don't have the money to buy new things." Koga said.

"Nonsense. I'll pay for everything. I have a credit card in my uncle's name. He said to use it at any time I need anything. Plus he gives me two hundred each week so we're good." Their mouths hung open. Kagome never struck them as a big spender. She ate cheep food and wore cheep clothes.

They went to the kitchen wear first. She got a thirty-dollar toaster. A fifty-dollar microwave. A forty-five-dollar coffee machine. They then went to the home entertainment. She got a sixty-dollar television for the main room. Three forty-dollar VCRs and sixty-dollar DVD players. The boys had to get one of those loading carts like in the Sam's store. She then bought another television much smaller then the first for the boys.

She hummed as she looked at the fridges. The two boys pushing the cart had wide eyes. They still didn't know how she was going to pay for all of this. She chose a way expensive fridge and washer and dryer for the basement. She dug out her paper and scribbled down everything they had now and needed. They still needed a new oven and a boom box for the boy's room.

Once everything was written down, they headed for the check out. Before they got there, she grabbed a few new phones. Two wireless and a normal cord phone for the living room. She gave the clerk the list of things that would have to be delivered and installed. She handed her bills from her wallet and she still seemed to have plenty of money left. A few men took the items for her to load with the fridge, oven, washer, and dryer.

She smiled and waved goodbye as they exited the store. The boys still gawked in disbelief. "Hey! Stop staring. My uncle's loaded and I can afford it. That was half of the money in my wallet in hundreds. Now we still have the furniture. You guys need new mattresses and so does your mother."

"Gah! Mom!" The two younger boys panicked.

"Oh shit!" Koga smacked his head. "Mom's going to kill us now."

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"She's a prideful woman. She sees this stuff and she'll think I'm just friends with you for the money. Hell, I didn't know you were this loaded."

"Yeah. You don't act like you have so much money." Hikkaku said as Ginta nodded.

"Well I really don't care about money. It just comes in handy. And as for you mom, just tell her it was completely my idea and I forced you to let me. I'll talk to her." Kagome smiled. "Now, onto bedding!" The boys couldn't get used to seeing all the money Kagome pulled out of her wallet. When they got back to the house, the men were already busy installing the kitchen things.

By nine fifty everything was set up and all of the men were well tipped for their services. They had lent a hand to setting up the entertainment in the attic and the living room. Kagome sipped her ice tea happily as they boys stared with wide eyes at their new, shiny big television and players. They even had surround sound speakers.

As they watched a movie, they heard the front door open. "Oh my! What is all that racket? I've never heard that little thing go up so high." A woman's voice came from the hall. She walked into the living room and nearly dropped her purse in surprise. Anger covered her surprise in seconds. "Koga James Wolf! What in heaven's name is all this?"

The boy with the remote turned it off as they stared up at their mother. Kagome had gone to rinse her empty glass. "I can explain, mother." Koga said.

"Yes you will. You two, upstairs." She pointed up at the two younger boys. They grabbed the videos and scurried past her. "Hold it!" They stopped in their tracks. "Where are you going with those?"

"To our room." Hikkaku said.

"We were going to watch them." Ginta added.

"How are you going to watch them? You don't even have a TV."

"Kagome bought us one." They said together and zipped up the stairs to their room. Confusion crossed her angry face and she turned back to her oldest son.

"Who is this Kagome girl?"

"I'm Kagome." A young voice said behind her. She turned to see the beauty as she flipped her braid over her shoulder. "I just came to see if anyone wanted a pop. Where the others go, Koga?"

"Attic." He said and she nodded. She handed him a pop and sat on the couch. "Uh, mother, this is my friend from school." He said.

"Young man, we have things to talk about and you have explaining to do. Miss, would you please call a ride from your parents." She said. Kagome stood.

"B-but mom! She didn't do anything wrong." She glared at the boy.

"But you did. Where in God's name did you get the money to buy this stuff? You better not have ordered this online." Suddenly the girl burst into laughter.

"Online? You can't get this stuff online in less then an hour." She laughed. The woman stared at the girl. "I'm sorry." She said as she sat up. She stepped next to Koga with a smile. "You can't blame Koga, ma'am. It was all me. See, the toaster blew up again. So I had my cousin bring me my wallet and I took the boys shopping. I forced them to let me buy these things. They were just essentials. Only a few hundred."

"A few? You have got to be joking!" Koga yelled. He knew it was over three thousand bucks. She shushed him then smiled at the woman.

"Think of it as a 'thank you' gift for Koga for taking care of me at school. I'm not only a freshman and new to the country but I'm not familiar with co-ed schools. I went to a girl's school in Europe." She explained. "It was paid in cash so I can't take them back." She said with a smile. The woman stared at the girl in disbelief.

"So Koga didn't ask you to buy these things?" Kagome shook her head.

"He didn't even know I had that kind of money. I'm a grand daughter of Miyatsu Hoshi. His daughter was my mother. I live with my uncle now."

"H-hoshi?" She stuttered. "As in the CEO of one of the biggest corporations?" Kagome nodded. "Why in heaven's name are you friends with Koga?"

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry dear, but it doesn't make sense to me. Why would a rich girl like you, dress like that and come here?"

"Because I like Koga, ma'am. I've never been one for money really." The woman took Kagome's hands in hers.

"I understand dear, but please don't think you have to spend such money on us. We can manage." She said. Kagome smiled up at her.

"You'll reconsider when you try your new mattress." She sang. She winked at the woman. "Those new ones with two air chambers for comfort for both occupants. It'll make your man want to come home every night." A blush spread across her face and Koga nearly fell over in shock. "And how about we go girl shopping Saturday."

"W-well Jerry said he'd be coming home for a week on Monday. I could use a new outfit."

"Ma'am, I could get you a whole new sexy wardrobe." Kagome said.

"Oh my!" The woman cried with a blush. Kagome laughed as Koga's jaw dropped to the floor. His mother had never let another buy her things but his father. "What did you buy today anyway?" Kagome led her into the kitchen. Koga had to hold his ears as his mother cried in joy and surprise. "MY DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN!"

* * *

F_inally chapter two! Thank you for reveiwing and being so patient. My computer was being crap so i couldn't submit it. Please reveiw!I love to hear people enjoy my fictions._

_Jo Manta_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome stepped out of her last class to see Hikkaku waiting for her today. He grinned at her and she smiled. Even as November arrived, they were still her only friends. No one seemed to want to go near her. Kagome walked next to the boy to her locker. It felt odd having a bodyguard but she didn't mind it. She like these boys and they made it friendly, not business.

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall waiting for him. He just had to go didn't he. Yeah, and leave her standing there like an idiot. She fiddled with the end of her braid. "I think I'll cut it off." She said to herself.

"Hello there."Kagome looked up to met hazel eyes. The girl looked much like her but there were differences. She too had a long braid past her butt. But she obviously used a different shampoo because it wasn't fluffy like hers. Kagome then noticed who was behind her among the other girls. Ayame.

"You must be that brat who's been torturing my friend. Isn't she, Ayame?"

"That's her. She nearly ripped out my hair and beat me with basket balls." She whined. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look, why don't you back off. You're nothing but annoying to him so piss off. Hikkaku! Get your butt out here this minute!" She yelled angrily at the door to the bathroom. Soon the boy emerged from the room in confusion. He hadn't seen the girls with her before he left.

"Sorry." He grinned stupidly. Kagome grabbed his ear and began pulling him away angrily. "Ow! I'm sorry! Please let go sister Kagome!" He yelped.

"Shut up! We're finding Koga!" She yelled. A hand grasped her arm and pulled her away from the boy. "Hey!" It was that Inuyasha guy again.

"Come on. Miroku doesn't want you out so late again." He said as he started pulling her away.

"Hey! Hands off her, mutt!" Hikkaku yelled.

"You want to fight me, runt?" He yelled back. He backed up a step. The girl looking like Kagome stepped past him and snuggled against Inuyasha. He wrapped his free arm around her and rested his hand on her ass. "You at least are smarter then that ass brother of yours."

Kagome forced her arm from him and her foot came up. The boy fell to his knees and the girl in his arms yelled out. "You brat!" The girl yelled. Kagome stuck out her tongue at them. She grabbed Hikkaku's wrist and started running. "Get back here!"

"Definitely cutting my hair!" Kagome said angrily. They slowed down when they came to Koga's truck. "Damn it to hell!" Kagome cursed.

"Kagome!" They looked up to see Ginta and Koga running toward them. "What happened?" He asked when they reached them. He then noticed the beginning of a bruise on her arm. "Who did this?" He asked with anger.

"That Inuyasha from last time. I met up with these girls, friends of Ayame's."

"Let me guess, Kikyo." Hikkaku nodded as he panted. "Shit!" Koga cursed. "Come on. Everyone in. We're going home guys." He helped Kagome into the seat as the guys loaded into the back. They drove to their house quickly. Kagome sighed as she plopped onto the couch. They had to avoid the painters outside.

"Kagome, why are there guys painting our house?" Ginta asked.

"Your father mentioned needing to repaint the house so I thought I'd surprise him by doing it for him. They'll be payed." She said. Koga tossed her a pop and she sipped it. "Koga, how good are you with scissors?"

"As in hair, I'm okay. Mom taught me so I could do Hikkaku while she did Ginta. Why?" She pulled her braid over her shoulder and began running her hands over it. She had worked hard to care for her hair and get it this long. It was the only thing she was known for back home in Europe. She wasn't considered pretty but she had hair like no one else. She had her mother's Japanese hair. She was still hanging onto it now in her new home where it wasn't needed.

"No sister!" Ginta yelled.

"You can't cut off your braid!" Hikkaku said. Kagome glanced up at Koga. He didn't say anything. He just watched her solemnly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"If it's what you want." He said.

"Koga!" The boys protested. They had often caught Koga playing with her hair while they were watching a movie. He loved it just as much as she did.

"Just because a slut has one too?" Ginta asked her.

"It's the fact that she's a slut that makes me ashamed of it. I don't want anyone thinking I'm trying to copy her, trying to be her." She said. Koga turned his back to them. "Koga?"

"Meet me in the bathroom downstairs. All my things are there." He said. She watched him walk out the door. Koga felt his heart sink as he walked away. It wasn't the fact that Kagome was cutting off her hair that killed him. It was the fact that she was changing for the thoughts of other people. He had thought she wasn't that kind of person. He thought she didn't care what people thought. This gave him a whole new doubt. What if she started caring about their relationship? What if she stopped hanging out with him because of what people think or say? He had believed Kagome was beyond that.

He dug out his old hair supplies his mother had given him and began preparing for her. He heard a knock at the door but didn't look up. Guilty azure blue eyes watched as he lay out a towel on the floor. Something was wrong with him. She stroked her braid. She loved it but was this worth it? She had stopped caring what people thought when she had come here but wasn't that what she was doing now? Caring about what they said?

"Koga." She called. He didn't look up as he placed a beach towel over the folding chair. "Koga." She called again. He set up his stuff on his bed so it was easy to grab. He stopped when he felt hands on his shoulder and a body press to his back. "Koga." She called quietly.

He bowed his head in shame. He didn't want her to leave so soon. They had only been friends for a short time. What if she started hanging out with those sluts? What if she apologized to Ayame and let her at him? What if she wanted nothing to do with him? He brought his hand over his chest and squeezed the hand on his shoulder. He wanted her to tell him, show him, that she wouldn't leave him like that.

"Tell me what to do Koga. I love my hair. I don't want it taken off. But those girls. They'll say things. I know I shouldn't care but I don't want people to think badly of you." His eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"If people think I'm trying to be her, they'll think you're just hanging out with me for my money and a nice fuck. I don't want people to accuse you of that. Then your family will get in trouble too." Koga removed her from him and turned to face her. He drew her into his arms and held her close.

"I don't give a damn what they think of me. If you love your hair, don't cut it off. Don't change just because of what other people think. And don't worry about me. I don't care what they think and my family knows the truth. All that matters is that you're happy." Kagome rested her face on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"But I'm just causing you so many problems."

"I told you. I don't care what they think of me. I never have." He said. "If they have the guts to say it to my face then they'll get their's punched in." A smile crossed her lips through her unshed tears.

"Thanks." She whispered. She pulled away from him with a smile. "Come on." She took his large hand in her much smaller one and tugged him toward the door. "I think the boys said they had a new movie they wanted to watch with me. You can re-braid my hair if you'd like." He grinned and let her tug him up stairs.

Kagome sat on the floor behind the two boys laying on their fronts with Koga sitting on the couch with his knees on her shoulders. He wasn't paying attention to the boring movie. He was content just watching this beauty. _Why the hell am I putting it off? Damn it, I like her way more then this. The brats think I'm wasting time but what do they know?_ _Maybe I will sometime soon._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat alone in the lunch room. Koga and the boys had different lunch hours on red days. It got too lonely in the back of the cafeteria. Kagome still only had three friends. She hung out with Koga when Miroku's friends came over or he had a party. She didn't care much for them or like his parties. It involved alcohol and drugs. She had found Miroku stoned with a hangover one morning.

"Hey there." She heard a voice next to her as a tray lightly sat on the table. She looked up into honey brown eyes. She had seen this girl in the halls. Her name was Rin. Behind her stood a rather icy man. His long silver hair gave off a blue hue in the lighting. "May we sit with you? I noticed you're alone every other day."

"If you want." Kagome said. Rin sat next to her while the senior sat across from her. Rin smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. She felt rather comfortable with her around.

"My name's Rin if you haven't heard and this is Sesshomaru. Senior if you couldn't guess." Rin said. He nodded to her and began eating. Kagome nodded back and went back to her food, which was crap cheap. "So Kagome, I hear you're not from the states. Where were you from?"

"I lived in Germany." Rin gasped with a smile.

"Germany? Cool! I've always wanted to go there." She said. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to her.

"I told you I'd buy the tickets. You just have to say when." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not going to waste your money, whether you have plenty or not." She said.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome mused. His eyes shifted her way. "As in Taiyo Sesshomaru. The heir to the Inu corporation. Am I correct?" He nodded. Rin glanced back and forth between the two. They knew each other?

"And how are you familiar with this? Most foreigners wouldn't know me." He said.

"My uncle told me about the Taiyo family. Your father is a business partner with a Mr. Hoshi, correct?" He nodded. "He tries to keep Miroku and me on check with business for our futures. Not that I want anything to do with it."

"Ah. You must be the Kagome Higurashi I've heard of. The Hoshi hanging around with trash like the Wolf brothers." Her azure blue eyes flashed and she brought them up from her tray. "Word has it, you've been beating down sluts as well."

"Rumors." Kagome replied. "The only thing I did was pull that Ayame off Koga by the hair and chased her out with basket balls. I didn't touch her." She said. "As for the others, I don't see them often. I stay near Koga."

"Explains your lack of social well being." He murmured.

"I don't care about society. I'll be with whomever I want." She said. Icy glares met as Rin watched on in confusion. _What the heck are they talking about?_ "Personally, I think most of them are idiots. Particularly that brother of yours." She said.

"He has always been an idiot. With or without money. What about you? Your cousin has a party every other week. Everyone stoned and hung over in the morning. And robbed."

"I stay over at Koga's when that happens. The stench and noise would keep me from my work and sleep. It's stupid really." She said. A grin broke on his face.

"I believe we have a new friend Rin." Rin squealed in joy at his approval. Kagome sighed and picked up her tray.

"Excuse me." She said and dumped her tray. She grabbed her bag and headed for her locker. She quickly rearranged books and loaded her bag for the last classes. A folded piece of paper slipped from her English book. She opened it and looked at the ink.

_Sorry I can't ask you in person but I was wondering if you'd like to get a burger or something later. I know I don't talk to you much but I really like you. Just one night, please. I can pick you up at six. We can go to a movie if you want to. Meet me at the library to tell me your answer._

_-Akitoki Hojo_

Kagome knew him a little. He was a freshman too. He was a soccer player. He was sweet but naive and dense too. But she couldn't tonight. She had plans to watch the meteor shower tonight with Koga. Kagome stuffed the note away and headed for her next class just as the bell range.

The day sped by and Kagome met Ginta in the hall. He grinned at her and they headed out. Kagome saw Hikkaku waiting in the bed with Koga leaning against it. Ginta climbed into the back and Koga helped Kagome in. Kagome could get in herself but it was nice of him and she didn't complain.

Kagome sat on the bed with Koga. A book sat open in his lap while she lay on her front, quizzing him for his next test. He was struggling with it since it was English and Mrs. Feebler was a hard tester. When ten o'clock came, they heard his mother calling from upstairs. They headed upstairs to see what it was.

Kagome was attacked by a black blur when they came down the hall. She giggled at a little wet tongue licked her face lovingly. Ginta and Hikkaku came from their room upstairs and cheered when they saw the black fur ball. The puppy yapped happily as Kagome cuddled it to her chest and cooed. "He's a cocker spaniel. The only black one there." He was a cute puppy. He yapped happily as Kagome rubbed behind his ear. Ginta and Hikkaku knelt beside her. Ginta waved his finger playfully as the pup tried to bite it.

"Where'd you get him mom?" Koga asked as they stood. Kagome kept the puppy in her arms happily.

"I went to the shelter and bought him." They stared in surprise at the woman.

"B-but mom . . . " The boy stuttered. "You said we couldn't waste money like that." She smiled.

"I got a raise and with Kagome here, we've been just fine. I know I shouldn't but you can't stop this girl." The two glanced into the living room where Kagome was with the boys and the puppy. She was laying on her back with the puppy on her tummy. She looked like a little girl. "I sometimes wonder if she ever had a childhood like normal children. She went to boarding schools and had a terrible aunt. I thought this would not only make the boys happy but her as well."

Koga nodded. "Ginta and Hikkaku are still young, even if it's a year from me. They need this too." Koga went to join them as his mother went to take a shower. When it was eleven, everyone was asleep but Koga. He glanced at the girl sleeping on his bed. He told her to sleep before they went out. Her hair was a bit tussled as she rolled over. She held the pillow to her head with a smile. She snuggled under the covers. It was getting cold and they were in the basement. But she didn't seem to mind at all.

Koga couldn't help but stare at the beauty. He sighed in hopelessness. Who was he kidding? There was no way he'd be able to ask her and not get rejected. She was too good for him. He lived in a single home with two brothers and little money. Most of this was thanks to her. What could he offer her future that she didn't already have?

She turned again so she no longer faced the closet. He saw the smile on her lips and felt his heart pick up a bit. Why did he feel like this? What was it about this girl that made his heart stop? He had never felt like this before. So why now? Why did he feel like this for her?

_Because she doesn't care._

Realization hit him in the chest. She didn't care that he was poor with an always gone father and a late working mother. She didn't care that he lived in a run down house they had bought when his parents first married. She didn't care if he was a prankster. She didn't care if the whole school or town was against him. She didn't care about those things. The only thing she cared about was their happiness and safety.

A smile drifted to his face. The clock changed to eleven thirty. He smacked the thing before the annoying sound even started. He gently nudged her shoulder and she moaned. He shook her shoulder and she rolled over. He smiled and placed a knee of the bed. He bent over and gently blew into her ear. She squirmed and flipped over. He quickly got off as she rolled.

He grasped the braid and tugged it gently. "Go way Miro . . . " She mumbled as she tugged her braid from him. "Koga . . . " She murmured. He grinned. So that was why she didn't want to get up. She was dreaming of him. He bent down to her ear again.

"Kagome . . . " He whispered. A smile drifted to her lips. "Kagome . . . " He whispered again. He grinned when she rolled onto her back below him. "Kagome . . . " He blushed a bit as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her lips met his skin.

"Koga . . . " She moaned. He blushed a bit more. She was really dreaming. His hands rested on her hips to keep himself from being pulled down by the girl. She moaned as she slept.

"Kagome . . . you need to wake up." He whispered into her ear.

"Why?"

"So you can kiss me." He whispered. Her blue eyes fluttered open. "Hello sleepy head. If you don't get up, we'll miss the shower." Her arms slid lazily from his shoulders and he stood up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head, pulling up her white tank top. His mouth watered at the sight.

She slapped her face to wake herself. She smiled up at him as he leaned against the doorframe with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She grabbed her jacket and they headed quietly upstairs. They snuck out of the house and he started the truck. They drove away from town toward the country. He pulled into a pasture that was open for him.

"A buddy of mine owns this land and he said I could park out here." He said. He stopped the truck and they hopped out. Koga put the tailgate down and climbed up. He helped Kagome up and walked back to the cab. He spread a blanket over the top. He lifted himself onto it and helped her up. Kagome lay back on the blanket just as the first star fell.

Koga sat back on his hands and they watched silently. Kagome challenged him to see who could count more. Kagome had gotten thirty-seven while he got forty. When the final star fell Kagome sat up. "Make a wish. Quick." She said as she folded her hands and closed her eyes. Koga stared at the girl quietly. He silently made his wish. Never to be heard or granted. He knew that.

_I wish one day Kagome could be mine forever._

* * *

_I own nothing. Thank you for reading and reveiwing, of those few people.I hope you enjoyed it._

_Jo Manta_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome groaned as she read the next test question. She hated story math problems. Just as she began working it out a noise came to her ear. She looked out the window next to her down at the street. The noise was in fact from the two police cars pulling up to the school. Four cops ran into the building.

"Higurashi! Continue your test." She glanced up at the teacher before finishing her problem. A few more and she was done. She turned it over and leaned toward the window. Student's looked up when the sound of barking dogs faintly filled the hall outside. Soon the sound of running began to near. Students began whispering to one another as the teacher went to the doorway. She looked down the hall.

"Damn that Taiyo!" A gruff voice said as the running feet turned into their hall. The teacher gasped and ducked into her room. Kagome got a glimpse of the runner as he passed. She gasped.

Kagome bolted from her seat and past the teacher. "Koga!" She sprinted after the track runner down the hall. Soon the barking dogs turned the corner and chased after. Kagome yelped as she glanced over her shoulder. "Koga! Dogs!" She called. He glanced over his shoulder as he ran and his blue eyes widened. He skidded to a stop as she neared him. He grabbed her hand and they turned into the gym.

Koga tugged the girl along as they sprinted down the bleachers and across the gym floor. Kagome glanced back to see the dogs following. Kagome's chest heaved as they ran. Koga wasn't as tired and he had been running for some time now. They stopped again when they came to a staircase. On the top were two police men. They yelled out and Koga took the hall toward the cafeteria.

Kagome tried her hardest not to trip over her own feet. She wasn't used to running in these shoes or across so many kinds of flooring. Kagome cried out when her knee slammed into a chair. Koga stopped when she fell. Kagome whimpered when she tried to move her leg. "Kagome. Are you all right?"

"It hurts like hell." She groaned as she grinded her teeth together. "Koga, what's going on?" He growled as he heard the sound of police and dogs. "Never mind. Tell me later. Just get going. The pool isn't far. The weight room is on the other side of the locker room. There is an exit there. Hurry. This should stop the men at least." She bit out against her pain.

Koga hesitated for a moment. Kagome smacked his arm and waved for him to get going. He quickly kissed her forehead and sprinted through the doorway toward the indoor pool. Kagome groaned as she held her knee. Blood dripped from the scrap onto the tile flooring. The dogs ran past her and soon the police caught up. One kneeled next to her after he waved for his partner to continue.

Kagome struggled to catch her breath as he observed the injury. She cried out when he tried to move it. "Gah! Don't do that you idiot!" She yelled. He scowled but ignored her outburst. He grabbed his radio and reported he needed medical attention on the base floor cafeteria.

* * *

Kagome stared out the hospital window. Her leg was propped up by pillows under her broken knee. They said she had cracked her patella right down the center and would take months to heal. She hadn't heard anything about Koga or why the police were after him. The police hadn't said anything to her since the incident and only asked questions on where Koga would go. Obviously he had gotten away. She was glad though that her uncle or cousin hadn't come to visit. She wasn't allowed on her feet for a while yet, even with crutches.

The Wolfs were tied up with police to visit now and Kagome had no other friends. She didn't expect anyone to visit. She was wrong. Kagome glanced from the clouds when she heard the door open. She expected a nurse but she knew it was too early for one to come. Instead it was someone she least expected. Hojo and Rin smiled as they enter. The three girls behind them glanced around but smiled politely. In Rin's hand were a small bouquet of pink lilies. She smiled at the wounded girl.

"Hey Kagome. We were around so I thought we'd come see how you were." She said. She set the flowers on the table next to her bed. Kagome smiled politely to them.

"Thank you Rin. But you didn't have to force your friends to come." Rin looked back at her friends who were staring at the floor or walls, avoiding eye contact. They obviously didn't want to be here. "I appreciate the courtesy."

"Courtesy? Kagome." She laughed. "We're friends. Or I hoped we could be. Can you really go on with only guy friends? You need someone to talk to personally. Like girl personal. Please just try." Rin said. Kagome smiled kindly and nodded. Rin grinned. Time passed and soon they departed.

Kagome smiled as she stroked one of the flowers. Rin was a sweet girl. But why would she want to be friends with her? She hung out with Koga. No one liked Koga but her. So why? She sighed and looked out at the sky. It confused her. What ever she thought about, it always involved Koga now. Like he was a natural part of her life. Sure they were friends, but this? This was something a girlfriend would- no! She shouted to herself. _Koga and I aren't like that. We're friends. Koga would never want to really do that. Would he?_

"My. And I thought boarding school prevented reckless behavior." A female voice sneered. Kagome's blue eyes iced over as they narrowed. The problem was, the woman had said it in German, not English.

"Aunt Maria." She said calmly. "What brings you here? I'm out of your hair so why come see me?" The snipped woman snorted and made her way to her bed. She was a well-kept woman, not a strand out of place. She always wanted perfection and she believed children were anything but.

"I'm here on business. You see, my husband runs a company in France. There is a matter of business. And seeing as we have no children, you are the best we can do."

"Quit jumping around woman and spit it out." Kagome growled. The woman gave an offended snort as she returned Kagome glare.

"My girl, you are to be married to the son of a business partner in France. It will seal the partnership for my husband. Your uncle has-"

"No." The woman stammered from her cut off. She was never cut off.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not marrying anyone for you. I came here to get away from you and you should be grateful. Now go away." Her face turned red in anger as the girl turned her shadowed eyes back to the window.

"You ungrateful, impertinent child! After everything I've done to raise you-!"

"You sent me to a fucking boarding school where I grew up, not knowing my real family. You didn't even allow me home for summer, you old crown. I would have gladly stayed out of your way and slept in the loft if that's what it took to get away from that place and you. I've paid my debt for your poor care. I don't give a shit if my uncle gave consent to allowing you to taking me back. I don't belong to you or anyone else and I won't be sold off for money. Now get out before I force you out." She growled.

The woman growled in anger. She lifted her gloved hand. Kagome didn't even flinch when it came down on her face. "You will respect your superiores, brat! I am a woman of pride. You wouldn't understand what a disgrace you urchins are to good people. They get married and have children and their lives run down the toilet and they go bankrupt. There is no pride or happiness in raising devils like you. They were smart to created boarding schools to train you hooligans. And I will not stand to be mouthed at. I should have kept you there until you were twenty and then married you away where you would learn proper manners."

"What? To be a stupid pet? To be a prick rich ass like you who's only purpose is sex and pleasure? I don't think so!"Kagome yelled.

"That's all whore brats like you are for. You have no manners or pride like a cow. And that's what you are. Cattle!" Kagome snarled in anger as they glared at one another.

"And what? You're any better? Your husband beats you for having dinner late when he's not even home half the time you idiot! You think I want that? You think any girl wants that? To be treated like property to be sold out so men can defile our body and soul? Did you want that when you were married off? Did you enjoy the thought of being cattle too, Aunt Maria?"

The woman's ears burned red in anger as she lifted her hand again. This time another caught it just as it was being brought down. She glared over her shoulder into blue eyes. "I think that's enough ma'am. I think it best if you stepped outside." She growled as he released her hand. "Brother. Please take her to the hall." The man behind him took her arm and dragged her from the room.

Kagome sighed and scratched heras she spoke in German. "So many guests this morning." His grin returned to his face. "What brings everyone over seas just because I broke my knee?" He stuffed his hand in his pockets as his brother returned.

"I called long distance to your new place to find out you were in the hospital. Then I heard around the neighborhood you were being married off. Jakotsu and I hurried to get tickets here. A good thing huh."

"Thank you for your concern Bankotsu. But you didn't really have to come all this way to see me. And why in heaven's name did you bring Jakotsu?" The other boy stuck his tongue out at her as his brother laughed.

"Brother Jakotsu wanted to see if America really had hotter guys here then in Germany. He hasn't been satisfied yet."

"Still haven't found the right guy huh Jakotsu?" He shook his head sadly.

"Not a one." He grumbled. Kagome giggled at her friend. In Germany, the seven brothers ran a bakery with their father. It was close to the school and Kagome loved all the sweet scents coming from the chimneys. There she had met Jakotsu and in turn all his brothers. They were the only real boys she had known when she was young. They had grown up together as friends. She had befriended the entire family.

"Well I might know a guy you'd find appealing Jakotsu." He perked up. "His name's Inuyasha. Plus I hear my cousin Miroku is hot too. I'll give you their address and everything." The boy beamed in joy as Kagome wrote down the information. She winked at him as he took the paper. Jakotsu cheered happily as he cuddled the paper. Kagome and Bankotsu laughed at the girlish boy.

"So how did you get hurt Kagome?" She turned back to the blue-eyed boy.

"My friend got involved with the police a while back. I went to find out what and we ended up running from the cops through the school and dogs. As we were running through the cafeteria, I slammed it into a chair. He ran after I told him to and I haven't heard anything since." He huffed in thought.

"You have any idea where he would go?" She shook her head. "Huh. And you don't know what happened?" She shook her head.

"Koga was a lone wolf at school. I was like his only real friend. He has a few farmer buddies and his younger brothers but that's it." Bankotsu nodded. Suddenly the door was thrown open then slammed shut behind a body. The three stared curiously at the man leaning against the door. Sky blue eyes met azure blue. Kagome gasped. "Koga! What's going on?"

"Oh shit." Jakotsu murmured from his place at the window. Bankotsu joined him and also cursed in German. Koga glanced between the boys and Kagome as they spoke in the other language.

"Kagome. Who are these guys?" He asked.

"They're friends from Germany. Koga, there are police outside. Lots. What's going on?"

"I heard you were in the hospital. I kept a low profile as came in and asked where you were. But my hat couldn't cover me from the clerk. She recognized me and hit the security button. After she gave me the room number though." Kagome slapped her forehead. The boy with the braid said something in German and Kagome replied. "What is it Kagome?"

"He said they're doing something odd. It sounds like they're preparing for a hostage situation." Koga cursed as he growled. He struggled to push the bed toward the door. When the other end lifted Koga looked up to see braid lifting it up. They set the stationary bed in front of the door.

They then went to the windows. Koga plopped into the chair next to Kagome. "Koga. Why are they after you?" He glanced up toward the window then glared at the floor. Kagome gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Koga." He turned his head away. She gripped his shoulder. "Koga. Tell me."

"I..." He groaned. He didn't want her involved in this but he had wanted to see her so bad. He scolded himself for ever trying to see her in a public hospital. But he couldn't stand it. He opened his mouth to speck but he was interrupted.

"They're making demands, Kagome." Bankotsu said. She ignored her friend as she squeezed Koga's shoulder in reassurance.

"Tell me Koga." His stomach lurched as he glanced into her eyes. His fingers tightened around the shirt hem he had been fingering.

"I... Me and that mutt got into a fight again in the hall. Someone had dropped their pocket knife. I stabbed him in the shoulder. That's when it got serious. The nearest teacher went to call the cops while he attacked me again. He was on top of me and I got him in the gut. We were covered in his blood. I ran when I heard the dogs. I didn't want you involved." He said.

Koga refused to look up at her. "Kagome, I can't understand the Americans." Jakotsu said. Kagome looked up at them. Then a thought came to her mind.

"Jakotsu, Bankotsu, I need your help. We got to get Koga out of here." They looked back at her in curiosity. Kagome smirked. Bankotsu grinned while Jakotsu squealed. He loved Kagome's clever ideas.

Jakotsu glanced around the corner. The halls were empty. He waved and the boys hurried toward the exit. Jakotsu was enjoying himself as he wore the female uniform. Bankotsu shook his head at his brother as they snuck to the spare ambulance. "This is it. Now, you find the wheel chair and crutches. I'll get this in place." Jakotsu nodded and sprinted back toward the building.

Jakotsu whimpered as he stared out at all of the many police out front. "You can do it Jakotsu." Kagome said. He nodded and took a deep breath. Koga gently hurried Kagome to the back where Bankotsu was waiting. Guns clicked as the doors were thrown open. A man came running out shouting in a panic that no one could understand. They failed to notice the vehicle driving away.

* * *

I am so sorry! This is chapter 4! Thank you sykoskullbasher for correcting me! Thank you! Thank you! This should be right now! I own nothing!

Jo Manta

(I am such an idiot)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome sighed as she stared out the window next to the twin sized bed. She hugged her puppy face pillow to her chest with her knees drew up. Her azure blue eyes trained on the white orb in the darkness shining over the endless sea of trees. She looked down at her knee with solemn eyes. She had been on crutches for three months now and she was happy to be rid of them.

But in that time she hadn't seen anyone but the two Germans and bits of the running boy. He was pretty dodgy about seeing her other to make sure they were still safe. The other two refused to leave her or take her home after her aunt's visit. The house was small with only four rooms. The back bedroom was for her while the boys shared the front room and the single sofa. The bath was small and needed a fire to heat it. The kitchen didn't have running water and an old fire stove.

The boys tried to provide Kagome as much luxury as they could while hiding here but it wasn't easy. She wasn't happy about being bedridden for months because of her knee. She was so happy when she was able to move freely again. But something else hung in her mind. Koga. He had been gone longer then usual. He usually checked up every two weeks. He had missed his last check. It had been five weeks now and she was beginning to worry.

A small tap came at the door. She looked up to see Bankotsu at the door. "Lights out Kagome. You need rest." He whispered and blew out the kerosene lamp on the bureau. The only light now was the small candle stub on the table next to her small old bed. The sheets were faded and the quilt was an old hand-made patch blanket. He smiled and shut the door quietly.

Kagome sighed and looked back to the window. She had to admit, it was a bit nicer here then home. It was quiet. Sure, the mansion was quiet but this was a comfortable quiet. Peaceful. Not eerie or ominous. She moved her gaze to the small box on the windowsill. She gently scooped it up and gazed down at the copper top. Small light holes created the picture of a butterfly. She twisted the small wire loop on the bottom of the wooden box and let it play its tinkly tone.

She had found it under the mattress. Along with an old diary from the first world war. The home had been built by the child's grandfather. She had shared the loft with her sister and three brothers. She had written of every passing day to her two older brothers in the war. But they never got the chance to read it. The last page was covered in dried tears. Another had written it. It wrote that she had died of pneumonia. Later on her mother, or she supposed, wrote in the deaths of her other children. The only one that survived was her eldest son who returned and married and had many children.

The girl's innocence gave Kagome comfort when her mind swirled with worried thoughts of Koga. She blew out the candle and scooted closer to the small box. It had been her treasure. The child's brother had made it for him. She wrote her eldest brother was a gentle soul and would make a wonderful father. Her other brother was rash and spontaneous. But the thing they had in common were their great courage and sense of justice.

Kagome glanced to the watch sitting next to it. The hands sparkled in the moonlight and read eleven thirty-four. She sighed again and stretched her arms and legs out. She pulled back the quilt and went to crawl under them. A quiet tap came at her door. She expected it to be Bankotsu so she just went into bed. She buried her face into the musty smelling pillow and listened to the quiet tinkling of the box. A soft click was barely heard.

She pulled the quilt warmly around her shoulder as the floor moaned under feet. She was so close to sleep she didn't hear the box being stopped. She did feel the back of a hand gently stroke her face and brush back a strand of hair. Her blue eyes lazily opened and turned up toward the form over her. She could make out the sky blue eyes through the darkness. A soft smile came to his lips.

A drowsy smile drifted to her face. "Hey." His soft whisper filled her ears.

"Hey." She said back.

"Sorry if I woke you." He whispered as he sat next to the bed on his knees. She lay her head on her folded arm and scooted closer to the edge.

"You didn't." She whispered back. He chuckled and kissed her on the nose.

"I wish I had. Would have told me you weren't worrying." He set his chin on his fist and stared into her hazy blue eyes. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I never should have went to the hospital." She shook her head against her arm and grabbed his with her free hand. He held her small hand in his larger one.

"Koga, if you hadn't come, I would have been cooped up in that hospital, stalling time to go back to Germany." He tilted his head to the side, confusion filling his blue eyes. She smiled. "My aunt came to get me."

"What for?"

"Didn't the guys tell you?"

"Kagome you have to remember we can't understand a word each other says." She giggled. "Those two barely speak a word of English while I defiantly don't know German."

"Sorry. Her husband got a business offer. They need a bond of partnership." He growled. "She wanted to take me back and have me marry the dude's son. She already talked to my uncle back in town. Seeing as my father left me in her custody and was too stubborn to give me up to mother, she has every right. If Ban and Jak hadn't come, I'd be getting ready for my wedding in Europe."

"Well I'm glad I did show up now." He said quietly. Kagome laughed and sighed happily. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and turned toward the door. A tug at his t-shirt stopped him. He found a pouting Kagome holding the hem of him.

"Please don't go. I don't know if you will be here tomorrow. And there isn't any place to sleep." She said. He smiled a bit and knelt next to the bed.

"I'll just take the loft. I stayed up there my first few weeks of hiding anyway." She shook her head. She scooted to the wall and threw back the covers. She patted the dusty bed and smiled.

"You can sleep here with me."

"But there's so little room Kagome. It barely fits you." He argued. She huffed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bed. "Kagome..."

"Please." She snuggled against his chest and smiled. "Just tonight." A blush brushed over her nose and cheeks. He couldn't protest now that she was asleep with her arms wrapped around him like he was her teddy bear. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. His blush faded away as he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla shampoo. _I could get used to this._ He thought before fading into sleep.

* * *

"Damn it Bankotsu! I want to go outside!" Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he moved his chess piece forward.

"But you can't Kagome. What if someone sees you?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Who would see me, let alone recognize me? I've never been here before. Can't I at least take a walk?"

"You're knee still isn't healed well. We removed you from the hospital before you should have."

"But I can walk. Limp at least. Please bankotsu. I'm tired of being in here."

"Come on big brother. We've been here for nearly a month. Don't you think it would do her good? And it's your play." jakotsu said, not even looking at the two.

"We have to wait for Koga." bankotsu said as he moved his piece. "Check. Besides, what good would it do? You could hurt yourself again." Jakotsu grinned and moved his piece. Bankotsu saw through it. "Check mate." Jakotsu slammed his head into the table, cursing under his breath.

"What good? Well it would get me out of this stuffy hole and relieve my lungs of dust, for one. And two, I need to get out. I'm as pail as a sheet!" The girl bellowed.

"Kagome I really don't think we should-"

"What the heck are you guys arguing about? It's giving me a headache." they looked up to the see the tan boy climbing down the ladder from the loft above. He finished tying back his long black hair and put on his head band. "Kagome, are you ever going to teach him English?"

"He refuses to learn it. Says what we say is none of your business. That's because he's a stubborn cow." She said the last of it in German, making sure he heard it right. Bankotsu stuck his tongue out at her. "And we're arguing because he doesn't want me to go outside. I'm tired of being stuck in here. I want to get out for a while."

"So let's go for a walk." He said, reaching for the denim jacket hanging on the hook near the door. Bankotsu watching in confusion as Koga helped Kagome shrug her own jacket on.

"Now wait on a minute!" He howled but he was met with two pairs of blue-eyed glares. Koga gilded the girl out the door, keeping close in case her knee gave out. Koga stuffed his fists in his pockets as they walked through the trees.

"I'm sorry I made you miss basket ball tryouts." He said softly. She shook her head.

"There's always next year. Have you heard anything about back home?" He sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"If I go back now, that damn mutt'll throw a law suit on me so fast my head'll spin. I hear his father ain't to happy to hear he had caused the fight but he doesn't like the idea of someone attaching his son with a knife in school. But I hear your buddy Sesshomaru laughed at him when he heard." Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Rin said something like that at the hospital. You don't mind that do you?" He glanced down at her in confusion. "I mean being friends with Sesshomaru and Rin." he waved his hand.

"Nah! I'm fine as long as you stay away from his dumb ass brother. Sesshomaru's cool, he just doesn't like a whole lot of people. And I'm glad you're making friends with others. I means there's someone who can take care of you while I'm gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Are you going somewhere Koga?" he sighed, lowering his head.

"I can't go home Kagome, you know that. That bastard'll kill me. And I can't let my family get involved. They have enough problems." She stopped, grabbing his sleeve. He jerked to a stop, looking back at her in confusion.

"but what about what you said before that. What did you mean when you said you were glad someone would be there while you were gone? You're not leaving me are you?"

"Kagome, you can't stay with me. You're uncle will wonder. You aren't involved."

"I am too involved!" She shouted. "Koga, you came to see me at the hospital. You took me here to keep me safe. I'm as involved as you are because I helped you escape! And what about Bankotsu and Jakotsu, huh? If the police find them, they'll be arrested for kidnaping along with you. If we're doing this, we're doing it together. Those two will do anything for me and I'm not letting you do a thing without me. Do you understand?"

"Kagome, if you stay, you'll only get hurt. I hated what happened to you. I don't ever want to see you hurt again." He said, gently easing her hand off his sleeve. "I'll have those two take you home and you can get them tickets back to Germany or wherever. I'll write you, keep you posted, I promise." The girl growled, ignoring his calming voice. She grabbed his collar, jerking him down toward her.

"What can I do to get it through your thick skull! I'm not leaving you! End of story! You are not going through this by yourself, damn it!" Anger burned in her blue orbs. Koga lifted a hand to hers, trying to remove it gently.

"Kago-" She cut him off again. His blue eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his lips to hers. She pulled away a bit and buried her face in his shoulder. "K-Kagome?"

"You're stuck with me, boy. Get used to it." He sighed, wrapping his arms around his slim middle. "I'm not going away. You're not going through this thing alone. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long. and i'm sorry this is so short. Thank you for reviewing and waiting. I own nothing. Thank you for reading.

Jo Manta


End file.
